I'll Never Let Go
by Deidara'sgirl19
Summary: Two seemingly different people, fated to be star-crossed lovers, endure both love and hardships on board the ill-fated ship bound for New York City. In honor of the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the RMS Titanic, on April 15th, 1912.
1. The Ship of Dreams

_I decided to write a Titanic/APH crossover story to commemorate the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the RMS Titanic. This story is based off of James Cameron's 1997 movie, "Titanic" (also my favorite non-animated movie). I am also very interested in the subject of the Titanic, and have read several books on it. _

_While my favorite pairing is America/England, I decided not to put this pairing into the story. Because let's be honest, 98% of the Titanic-themed fics/fanart out there have America/England as the main pairing. I wanted to try something new. Besides...Prussia/Italy is too adorable and needs more love ^3^_

_Main pairing: Prussia/Italy  
Side pairings: Sweden/Finland, Russia/China, France/Seychelles, Poland/Ukraine (all of which are very minor and only show up in a few quick scenes) _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, and I don't own James Cameron's "Titanic", or the RMS Titanic._

* * *

'Titanic was called the ship of dreams. And it was. It really was...'

Titanic was ported in Southampton, England, on April 10th, 1912, waiting to be boarded by the many people who had a ticket. While first class passengers just wanted a nice getaway and try out this "unsinkable" ship, many of the third class ventured to America in search of a new life. However, everyone had no idea what would happen to this ship during its maiden voyage...

Feliciano Vargas, with the help of his chauffeur, stepped out of his luxury vehicle. He looked up at the glorious ship with disdain. Meanwhile, his mother, Elizabeta, and his fiancée, Roderich Edelstein, got out of a different vehicle. They both walked up to Feliciano, admiring the Titanic.

"I don't see what's so great about it. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." Feliciano said with slight bitterness.

Roderich smirked. "You can be unimpressed by some things, Feliciano, but not about the Titanic. It's a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania, and far more luxurious." He turned to Elizabeta. "Your son is hard to impress, Elizabeta."

Elizabeta chuckled. "So this is the Titanic. I heard people say that it's unsinkable."

"It _is_ unsinkable." Roderich boasted. "God himself could not sink this ship!" He then turned to his personal servant, Ludwig Weilschmidt, and gave him the orders to make sure all of their belongings were brought onboard. The whistle sounded, letting onlookers and passengers alike that the ship was almost ready to take off. "Come on girls, we better hurry." Roderich told them, and guided them towards the ship. Elizabeta strolled elegantly on board, with Roderich not far behind. And while most considered it the _ship of dreams_, to Feliciano it was like a slave ship, taking him to America in chains.

**Elsewhere...**

Four men were around a table, playing poker. Three of the men were anxious, for they all bet everything they had in this match. However, one of them was as calm as could be.

"Gilbert, you have bet everything we have!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo cried.

His friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, merely removed the cigarette from his mouth and looked over his cards. "When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose."

Their opponents weren't faring well either, from the sounds of them arguing. "I can't believe you bet our tickets!" One yelled to the other in their native language.

After dealing the cards, Gilbert called.

"Alright, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change." Gilbert looked at Antonio, who put his cards on the table.

"Nada." Gilbert said jokingly. Antonio, on the other hand, was not amused.

He then looked to their opponents, who each put down their cards. "Nothing, and...oooh, two-pair. That's gonna be hard to beat." Gilbert shook his head. "I'm sorry, Antonio."

Before Antonio could yell at him in anger, Gilbert stopped him. "I'm sorry...but you're not going to see your mother for a long time. Because we're going to America! FULL-HOUSE, BOYS!" Antonio and the other two men could not believe it. While the two men slumped in defeat, Antonio cheerfully played with the money and tickets they won. One of the guys punched the other, and began to threaten him. Meanwhile, Antonio and Gilbert were joyfully hugging.

"I'm going to America!" Antonio happily yelled.

"No, Titanic is going to America, in five minutes!" The bartender shouted. Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other, before hastily grabbing all their winnings and hurried out the door, running towards the Titanic.

"We're living in high style, now!" Gilbert yelled while running. "We're practically goddamn royalty, my friend!"

They both ran up the stairwell to board, just as the ship was taking off.

"Wait!" Gilbert yelled. "We're passengers!" And handed a crew member the tickets. The crew member looked them over. "Have you been through the inspection?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Gilbert explained. "And besides, we don't have lice. We're Americans! ...Both of us!"

After looking them over once more, the crew member let them aboard. "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" Gilbert yelled. They both ran up to the deck, and waved goodbye to Southampton as Titanic set sail on her maiden voyage. Gilbert and Antonio then went below deck to where the third class cabins were, trying to find their room. When they finally reached their room, they put down their luggage and introduced themselves to their roommates, both of which looked at each other in confusion.

**First Class...**

"This is the promenade deck, sir." A steward explained to Roderich. "Will you be needing anything else?" Roderich looked out towards the ocean, shooing away the steward. In their suite, Feliciano and their maid were unpacking.

"No...it had lots of faces on it." Feliciano said, looking through the various paintings he brought with him. "We need more color to this room..." He quietly stated, trying to find a place to hang the artwork.

Roderich walked in on the scene. "Oh god, not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money." He smirked.

"The difference between Roderich's taste in art and mine is that I have some." Feliciano said to the maid. "They're fascinating. Like being inside a dream or something...there's truth but no logic."

"What is the artist's name?" The maid asked.

"Something Picasso..." Feliciano told her, while looking around for another place to put the paintings.

Roderich looked around as well, sipping some tea. "Something Picasso? He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me." He smiled. "At least they were cheap."

Later that evening, while Feliciano and Elizabeta were taking a stroll, they came across a young woman by the name of Natalia Arloskaya. History would call her the Unsinkable Natalia Arloskaya. Her husband struck gold someplace out west, and Feliciano's mother called her 'new money'.

The next morning, Titanic set out from the coast of Ireland, with nothing but ocean all around them for miles. On the bridge, first officer Arthur Kirkland stood watch, looking out with a smile on his face. The captain, whom everyone called 'Germania', stood beside him, with a smile equally as large.

"Take her to sea, Mr. Kirkland. Let's stretch her legs." The captain said.

"Yes, sir!" Arthur said, and walked to the cockpit. "All Ahead Full, Mr. Marino."

"Yes sir." Sixth officer Luciano Marino replied, and sent the message down below deck. The ship then began to travel at a faster speed, which was a sight to see.

Gilbert and Antonio ran up to the very edge of the bow and looked onward as the ship picked up speed.

Arthur returned to the bridge. "Twenty-one knots, captain." He told the captain, who outstretched his arms with a proud look on his face as he saw the most majestic ship of its time travel through the water. The maiden voyage of the Titanic would be his last voyage as a captain, before we retired.

At the bow, Gilbert looked over the railing. "Look, look, there!" He pointed to some dolphins swimming in front of the ship. "Look at that one jump!" Right when he said that, the dolphins began jumping out of the water, hoping to evade the oncoming ship.

"Wooo!" Gilbert hollered as he stood at the bow.

"I could see the Statue of Liberty already!" Antonio joked. "Very small, of course!"

Gilbert then outstretched his arms, and began shouting and hollering at the top of his lungs. "I'm the king of the world!" He cheered. "Woooo!" Antonio joined him in the hollering, as Gilbert outstretched his arms once more, feeling the wind hit his face.

...

Meanwhile, in the first class cafe area, Feliciano, Elizabeta, Roderich, and Natalia were sitting with Im Yong Soo and Kiku Honda. Im Yong Soo was the chairman of White Star Line, while Kiku Honda was the ship's designer. If anyone knew how the ship worked, it was Kiku. He was on board to take notes of anything that needed to be improved.

"She's the largest moving object in all of history." Im Yong Soo said proudly. "Mr. Honda designed her."

Kiku smiled. "I thank you, but the whole concept was entirely from Mr. Yong Soo. He envisioned a steamer so grand and luxurious, that her supremacy could never be challenged." Kiku explained. "And here she is. Willed into solid reality."

Feliciano, completely uninterested, put a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know I don't like that, Feliciano..." Elizabeta told him kindly. Feliciano stared at her, before blowing smoke into her face, causing her to look away.

"He knows." Roderich stated, taking the cigarette from him. Natalia looked at Roderich in disgust. "We'll have the lamb, with very little mint sauce." He told the waiter, before looking at Feliciano. "You like lamb, don't you, Sweet Pea?" Feliciano smiled sarcastically at Roderich.

"You gonna cut his meat for him too there, Roderich?" Natalia asked him with a sarcastic tone, causing Roderich to glare at her. Natalia awkwardly laughed before changing the subject. "So who thought of the name _Titanic_? Was it you, Im Yong Soo?" She smiled.

Im Yong Soo smiled. "Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. Size means stability, luxury, and above all...strength."

Feliciano, growing tired of meaningless talk, decided to speak up. "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Im Yong Soo? His ideas about the male preoccupation and size might be of particular interest to you." This earned a chuckle from Natalia and Mr. Honda. Elizabeta, however, was not amused.

"What's gotten into you?" Elizabeta asked him.

Instead of answering, Feliciano got up from his seat and walked away.

"I do apologize." Elizabeta told them.

"He's a pistol, Roderich. Hope you can handle him." Natalia smiled.

Roderich looked at Natalia coldly. "Well, I may have to mind what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Arloskaya?"

Im Yong Soo was still confused. "Freud, who is he? A passenger?"

...

On deck, Gilbert has a pad of paper and a charcoal pencil in his hand, observing and carefully sketching a small child in the arms of her father, as they looked out at the sea. His sketch of them looked as realistic as it could possibly get.

"The ship is nice, huh?" Antonio was talking to another passenger, whom he just met.

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship." The man explained.

"It's English, no?" Antonio questioned.

The man looked at him. "No, 15,000 Irishmen built this ship! Solid as a rock." He then observed a man with a few dogs on leashes. He put a cigarette in his mouth. "Typical, first class passengers with dogs."

Gilbert laughed. "Ah, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things."

"Like we could forget?" The man smiled, before shaking Gilbert and Antonio's hand. "I'm Lovino."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Antonio."

Lovino looked at the sketchbook in Gilbert's hand. "Do you make any money with your drawings?"

However, Gilbert was distracted by something, or rather, someone, at that very moment. Up on the upper deck, he couldn't help but stare at a sight to behold. It was Feliciano Vargas, staring glumly out at the ocean.

Lovino noticed what Gilbert was staring at, and chuckled. "Forget it. You'll have a better chance of angels flying out of your ass than get with the likes of him."

Gilbert was still hypnotized by the young man he never saw before. He continued to stare, not even noticing Antonio waving his hand in front of his face. However, the gaze was interrupted when Feliciano's fiancée, Roderich, came up to Feliciano to reprimand him. Feliciano got angry and walked away from him. Gilbert frowned at the sight.

Late at night, after dinner, Feliciano just couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning, he darted out onto the promenade deck, and began running towards the stern, completely unaware of his surroundings. He began crying while he ran, and eventually ran past a bench, where Gilbert was lying. Gilbert noticed Feliciano running, and decided to check it out.

Feliciano made it to the stern, where he slowly walked up to the edge. Then, as if he were in a trance, began to climb over the railing, holding onto a pole for support. He looked at the icy water down below, eyes almost glazed over.

"Don't do it." A voice said from behind him. Feliciano cautiously looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Stay back!" Feliciano yelled. "Don't come any closer!"

Gilbert ignored him. "C'mon, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over."

Feliciano got annoyed. "N-No! Stay where you are!" He looked down. "I mean it! I'll let go...!" He began to breathe heavily, when Gilbert flung his cigarette overboard.

Gilbert looked at him. "...No you won't."

Feliciano glared at him. "What do you mean, 'no I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!"

"Well, you would have done it already." Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

Feliciano flinched slightly. "You're distracting me, go away!"

Gilbert shook his head. "I can't. I'm involved now." He began removing his jacket. "You jump and I'll have to go in after you."

Feliciano looked at him in disbelief. "Don't be absurd...you'll be killed...!"

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone will kill you."

Gilbert removed his shoes. "It'll hurt, I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm more concerned of that water being cold."

Feliciano hesitated at that statement, causing Gilbert to look at him. "...H-How cold?" Feliciano asked.

Gilbert thought for a moment. "Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He stood up. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

Feliciano was confused by this seemingly random statement. "...What?"

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around." Gilbert explained. "I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, my father whom I went ice fishing with...ice fishing is when-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" Feliciano retaliated.

Gilbert stepped back a bit. "Sorry, you just seemed like...you know, an indoor guy." He went back to his story. "Anyway, I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling you..." He looked down at the water below. "...water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, You can't think...at least not about anything but the pain." He shook his head. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said...I don't have a choice."

Feliciano continued to stare at the man he's never met before until then. Why would he want to save him?

"I guess I'm just hoping that you'll come back over the rail, and get me off the hook here." Gilbert stated calmly.

"...You're crazy." Feliciano retorted.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile at that. "That's why everybody says...but with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." He reached out for him. "C'mon, gimme your hand...you don't want to do this."

Feliciano let out a sigh, before grabbing Gilbert's hand and slowly began turning in order to climb over the railing. Feliciano stared into Gilbert's eyes, Gilbert of which sighed with relief.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"...Feliciano Vargas."

Gilbert smiled. "I'll have to get you to write that one down. Maybe I should just call you 'Feli'?"

Feliciano chuckled at that, and tried to climb over the railing. However, his foot slipped, causing him to dangle over the edge of the stern, held up only by Gilbert's hand. Feliciano began to scream in terror. Gilbert refused to let go, having a firm grip on Feliciano's arm and hand.

"C'mon!" Gilbert yelled, trying to get Feliciano to climb back up. Feliciano tried, but lost his grip once more.

"Help me!" Feliciano screamed. Three crew members heard his cries and began running towards the sound.

Gilbert looked in his eyes. "Listen to me! ...I got you! I won't let go. Now pull yourself up, c'mon!"

With Gilbert's constant encouragement, Feliciano tried his best to grab hold of the railing, and managed to pull himself back on board the ship. He ended up collapsing beside Gilbert. Soon afterward, the three crew members came upon the scene. One of them looked over what had happened, and then saw Feliciano lying on the deck, part of his pants torn, with Gilbert next to him.

"You stand back, and don't move an inch!" The crew member yelled at Gilbert.

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert stood up and put his hands in his pockets. The crew member instructed the other to fetch the master of arms.

...

"Completely unacceptable!" Roderich shouted at Gilbert. "What made you think that you could lay your hands on _my_ fiancée? !" Gilbert's eyes wandered elsewhere, causing Roderich to force his eyes back on him. "Look at _me_, you filth!"

"Roderich-"

"What do you think you were doing? !" Roderich asked Gilbert in disgust.

Feliciano intervened. "Roderich, stop! It was an accident...!"

Roderich looked at Feliciano. "...An accident...?"

"It was...!" Feliciano told him. Gilbert looked at Feliciano. "Stupid really, I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning over to see the umm...the..." He began twirling his hand around in a circular motion.

"...The propellors...?" Roderich asked, almost not believing what he was hearing.

"The propellors!" Feliciano nodded. "And I slipped...! And I would have gone overboard, but Mr. Beilschmidt here saved me, and almost went over himself."

Roderich smiled. "He wanted to see the propellors..." He chuckled slightly.

The master of arms looked at Gilbert. "Was that the way of it...?"

Gilbert looked at Feliciano, who silently pleaded him to go along with the story. "...Yeah. Yeah, that's it."

"Well, the boy's a hero then! Good for you son, well done!" Colonel Aiden Edwards, who was watching over the argument, exclaimed. "So it's all well, now back to our brandy, eh?"

Roderich began to rub Feliciano's shoulders. "You must be freezing...! Let's get you inside..."

"Perhaps a little something for the boy...?" Colonel Aiden Edwards said to Roderich.

"...Of course." Roderich said unenthusiastically. "Ludwig, I think a twenty should do it."

Feliciano laughed dryly. "Is that the going rate for saving the man you love...?"

Roderich smirked. "Feliciano is displeased...what to do..." Roderich then got an idea, and turned to Gilbert. "Perhaps you could join us...for dinner tomorrow evening. To regale our group with your heroic tale."

After staring at Roderich for awhile, Gilbert nodded. "Sure, count me in."

"Good, it's settled then." And Roderich walked away from him. "This should be interesting." He told Colonel Aiden Edwards, who chuckled. They, along with Feliciano, walked back to their cabins.

Ludwig was about to walk away as well, when Gilbert whistled to him.

"Can I uh...have a smoke?"

Ludwig slowly walked up to him, and gave him a cigarette. While he did that, he looked him over, and smirked. "You may want to tie those." He said, pointing to Gilbert's unlaced shoes. "It's interesting, the young man slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes." And with that, he walked away, leaving Gilbert standing on the deck, playing with the cigarette in his mouth.

...

In the first class suite, Feliciano was sitting in front of a vanity, looking at himself in the mirror. There was a knock on his door, and Roderich came in with a small box.

"...I know you've been melancholy lately." Roderich stated. "I don't pretend to know why." He entered the room. "I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But, I thought..." He slowly opened the box, revealing a large blue diamond necklace.

"Good gracious..." Feliciano stared at it in awe.

"Perhaps this is a reminder...of my feelings for you." Roderich told him.

"Is it a-"

Roderich finished Feliciano's sentence. "Diamond, yes." He proceeded to put the diamond around Feliciano's neck. "56 karats, to be exact. It was worn by Louis XVI, and they called it 'Le coeur de la mer'. The 'Heart of the Ocean'."

After a long period of thought, Feliciano finally spoke. "...It's overwhelming."

"...You know, there's nothing I couldn't get you. There's nothing I can't deny you...if you not deny me..." Roderich stared into Feliciano's eyes. "...Open your heart to me, Feliciano..."

Feliciano stared at Roderich, then back at his reflection in the mirror. He caressed the huge diamond around his neck while Roderich watched him, and once again, Feliciano felt trapped with no way out.

* * *

_ Wow, that was a longer first chapter than I expected. I honestly didn't know of a good place to leave off ^_^"_

_Character Legend for this chapter:_

_Jack Dawson - Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)  
Rose DeWitt Bukater - Feliciano Vargas (Italy Veneziano)  
Caledon 'Cal' Hockley - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)  
Ruth DeWitt Bukater - Elizabeta Vargas (Hungary)  
**last name changed to match Feliciano's, since she's his mother in the story  
Fabrizio - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)  
Tommy Ryan - Lovino (Italy Romano)  
**last name not given, as to not be confused with Feliciano Vargas  
Captain Edward James Smith - Germania  
First Officer Murdoch - Arthur Kirkland (England)  
Sixth Officer Moody - Luciano Marino (Seborga)  
**no official name given to character, so I chose a name for him  
Spicer Lovejoy - Ludwig Weilschmidt (Germany)  
Thomas Andrews - Kiku Honda (Japan)  
J. Bruce Ismay - Im Yong Soo (South Korea)  
Margaret "Molly" Brown - Natalia Arloskaya (Belarus)  
Colonel Archibald Gracie - Aiden Edwards (New Zealand)_

_More characters will be added after they appear in the fic, to avoid spoilers._

_I hoped you like it so far!_


	2. Making it Count

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, James Cameron's "Titanic", or the RMS Titanic._

* * *

The next day, Feliciano found Gilbert, and decided to take a stroll on the boat deck together.

"Well, I've been on my own since I was fifteen." Gilbert told him. "My folks died, and I had no brothers or sisters, or close kin that that part of the country. I moved out of there, and haven't been back since." He smirked. "They just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." He turned to Feliciano. "Well, Feli, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and talked how awesome the weather's been and how I grew up...but I'm guessing that's not why you came to talk with me, is it?"

Feliciano looked down. "...Mr. Beilschmidt, I-"

"Gilbert."

Feliciano looked at him. "...Gilbert...I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for...for pulling me back in...but also for your discretion."

"You're welcome." Gilbert smiled.

Feliciano tried to smile as well, but couldn't. "Look...I know what you must be thinking: 'Poor little rich boy, what does he know about misery.'"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, 'What could have happened to this person that he felt like he had no way out?'"

"Well I..." Feliciano hesitated. "It was everything. My whole world and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life plunging ahead of me, powerless to stop it!" He showed Gilbert the engagement ring on his finger. Gilbert was astonished.

"God! Look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom." Gilbert joked.

Feliciano frowned. "Five hundred invitations have gone out...ALL of Philadelphia city will be there, and all the while I feel like standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even bothers to look up!"

"...Do you love him...?" Gilbert asked.

"...Pardon me?" Feliciano was taken aback by the question.

"Do you love him?" Gilbert asked again.

Feliciano felt offended. "You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this!"

"Well it's a simple question." Gilbert reasoned. "Do you love the guy or not?"

Feliciano chuckled bitterly. "This is NOT a suitable conversation!"

Gilbert smirked. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

Feliciano laughed. "This is absurd! You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all." He looked the other man over. "You are rude and uncouth and I am _leaving_ now." He shook Gilbert's hand forcefully. "Gilbert, Mr. Beilschmidt, it has been a pleasure. I thanked you and-"

"And you insulted me." Gilbert smiled.

"...Well, you deserved it." Feliciano smiled sarcastically.

"...Right."

"Right!"

Even though Feliciano said he was going to leave, he kept shaking Gilbert's hand, which created an awkward atmosphere. He smiled awkwardly.

"I thought you were leaving." Gilbert smirked.

Chuckling, Feliciano turned to walk away. "You are so annoying!" Before he left, he turned around and walked up to Gilbert. "Wait, I don't have to leave! This is MY part of the ship...YOU leave." He said, pointing in the opposite direction he was originally going.

Gilbert laughed. "Now who's being rude?"

Feliciano was caught off guard by this, and decided it be best to change the subject. "...What is this ugly thing you always carry with you?" He grabbed the sketchbook from Gilbert's hand. "What are you, an artist or something...?" Feliciano then proceeded to look through the various sketches, and was surprised by the amazing detail and how realistic each sketch looked. "...These are rather good..." He kept flipping through each page, with Gilbert looking at him. "They're very good, actually..." He looked at Gilbert, then back at the sketches. "This is exquisite work..."

"Ah, they don't think good of them too much in good old Paris." Gilbert looked away from him.

"Paris?" Feliciano looked at him. "...You do get around for a po-" Feliciano realized what he was about to say. "W-Well, for a person of...limited means...!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Ah, I'm a poor guy, you can say it."

It was then that Feliciano came across a sketch of a nude woman, posing on a bed. His eyes widened.

"Well well well...and these were drawn from life...?" Feliciano looked at Gilbert, who was a little uncomfortable at this point. A classy woman walked by at that point, so Feliciano hurriedly closed the sketchbook. When the woman was gone, he looked through it again.

"Well, that's what's so great about Paris. Lots of women willing to take their clothes off." Gilbert replied jokingly.

As Feliciano looked through the various sketches, he noticed a pattern.

"...You like this woman. You used her several times."

Gilbert flipped through some of pages himself. "Well, she had beautiful hands, see?"

Feliciano smirked. "You must have had a love affair with her."

"Nononono just with her hands!" Gilbert smiled, slightly embarrassed. "She was a one-legged prostitute. See?" He flipped to another page, which somewhat disgusted Feliciano. They both laughed.

"You have a gift, Gilbert." Feliciano smiled at him. "You see people."

Gilbert looked at him as well. "I see you."

Feliciano straightened his posture and smirked at him. "...And?"

Gilbert kept his eye contact. "...You wouldn't have jumped."

...

Back in the cafe area, Elizabeta and some other first class women were having some tea. They then spotted Natalia coming their way.

"Quickly, let's leave before she sees us." Elizabeta and the others rose from their seats, just as Mrs. Arloskaya came up to them.

"Hello girls, I was hoping I would catch you at tea." Natalia smiled.

"I'm so sorry, you missed it." Elizabeta replied. "The others and I were about to take a stroll out on the boat deck."

Natalia seemed happy. "Well what a lovely idea, I wanted to catch up on my gossip!" She then proceeded to follow the other women out, with Elizabeta not very happy with it.

Meanwhile, in that same cafe area, the captain and Mr. Im Yong Soo were discussing more important matters.

"You have not yet lit the first four boilers." Im Yong Soo said to captain Germania.

Germania looked at him. "No, we didn't see the need. We are making excellent time."

Im Yong Soo didn't look too impressed. "We witnessed the size of the Titanic, now we want to marvel at her speed. We must get them something new to print." He put a cigarette in his mouth. "The maiden voyage of Titanic _must_ make headlines."

Germania had a serious look on his face. "...Mr. Yong Soo...I would prefer not to push the engines until they have been properly run in."

Im Yong Soo remained silent for a while, before finally speaking. "...Course I'm just a passenger, I'll leave this to your fair judgment. But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get into New York sooner than expected. Retire with a bang, right, Captain Germania?"

...

Gilbert and Feliciano were looking at the sun set on the horizon, where Gilbert talked more about himself, and how he made a living back in America. After awhile, Feliciano couldn't help but admire him for his hard work.

"Why can't I be like you, Gilbert?" Feliciano smiled sadly. "Just head out into the light whenever I feel like it." He looked at him. "Say we go to all the places you've been...like the Santa Monica Pier..."

"Nah, we'll do it." Gilbert smirked. "Drink cheap beer, and ride on the rollercoaster until we throw up!" This earned a laugh from the smaller man. "And we'll ride horses on the beach. But you've got to do it like a real cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

Feliciano looked surprised. "Y-You mean, one leg on each side? ...Can you show me?"

"Sure, if you want." Gilbert smiled.

"...Teach me to ride like a man." Feliciano said with determination.

"And chew tobacco like a man." Gilbert said in a southern drawl.

Feliciano laughed. "And...spit like a man!"

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Gilbert chuckled.

"N-Nooo!" Feliciano chuckled as well. It was then that Gilbert pulled Feliciano towards the railing.

"I'll show you." And Gilbert spit over the railing. Feliciano looked appalled, but interested at the same time. Feliciano tried to spit the same way...but with no luck.

"That was pathetic!" Gilbert teased. "You have to hack it up, and arch your back, like this!" Just as he was about to spit once more, Feliciano caught site of his mother and her friends behind them.

"Mother...!" Feliciano and Gilbert turned around to see Elizabeta, Natalia, and two other women staring at them. Elizabeta, in particular, was glaring at Gilbert. "May I introduce you to Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"...Charming, I'm sure." Elizabeta stared at Gilbert with cold eyes. While the others were curious and gracious to Gilbert for saving Feliciano's life, the opposite could be said for Elizabeta. To her, he was an insect. A dangerous insect that needed to be squashed quickly.

"Well Gilbert, it looks like you're a good man to have around in a sticky situation." Natalia praised him. The bugle sounded right then, letting everyone know that it was dinner time for first class passengers.

"Shall we go to dinner, Mother?" Feliciano led his Elizabeta by the arm, but turned back to look at Gilbert. "See you at dinner, Gilbert." And they both walked off.

Gilbert said goodbye, and continued to stare at Feliciano as he left, unaware that Natalia was trying to catch his attention.

"Son!" This caused Gilbert to snap out of his trance and look at Natalia.

Natalia looked at him. "Do you have the slightest comprehension what you're doing?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Not really."

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit." Natalia looked over Gilbert. "...What're you planning to wear?"

When Gilbert looked over himself, Natalia shook her head. "Figures. Come on." And Natalia dragged Gilbert off to find him something to wear.

...

In Natalia's suite...

"I was right! You and my son are just about the same size!" Natalia exclaimed as she helped Gilbert get into her son's suit.

"Pretty close..." Gilbert said, looking at himself in the mirror.

Natalia walked around him, smiling. "You shine up like a new penny."

...

Gilbert made his way down the Grand Staircase, towards the first class dining area. When he got to the bottom, he observed the body language of various first class gentlemen. He then spotted Roderich Edelstein, descending the Grand Staircase with Feliciano's mother, Elizabeta. Roderich didn't recognize Gilbert, and walked right past him. Gilbert then looked up the stairs again, and saw what he thought was the prettiest sight he's ever laid his eyes on. Feliciano met eye contact with him as he slowly descended the stairs. Gilbert met him at the bottom, and proceeded to kiss his hand.

"...I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." Gilbert smiled.

Feliciano chuckled and took his arm. Gilbert acted just like a first class should, which amused Feliciano. He tried to get Roderich's attention.

"Darling...surely you remember Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Roderich turned around, and was quite surprised by what he saw. "Beilschmidt? Look at you, you could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost." Gilbert shrugged.

"Extraordinary." Roderich then took Elizabeta's hand, while Gilbert took Feliciano's. As they walked into the dining area, Feliciano pointed out any significant people they came across.

"That's Francis Bonnefoy, the richest man on the ship." Feliciano pointed to a middle-aged man descending the staircase. "His little wifey there, Michelle, is my age and in 'delicate condition'." Gilbert followed Feliciano's eyes to the girl. "...See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal." His eyes then wandered to another gentleman with a woman. "And that's Feliks Łukasiewic and his mistress, Madame Katarina. Mrs. Łukasiewic is home with the children of course."

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?"

Gilbert turned around to see Natalia smiling at him. "Certainly." He smiled back.

"Ain't nothing to it, is there, Gilbert?" Natalia said to him. "Remember, they love money so pretend you own a gold mine, and you're in the club." They walked into the dining hall, where they ran into the Bonnefoys.

"Hey, Bonnefoy!" Natalia shouted. Francis seemed delighted to see her.

"Well hello, Natalia. Nice to see you." Francis smiled.

"Frances, Michelle, I would like you to meet Gilbert Beilschmidt" Feliciano introduced him.

Michelle greeted him. "How do you do?"

Frances proceeded to shake Gilbert's hand. "...Are you of the Boston Beilschmidts?"

Gilbert shook his head. "The Chippewa Falls Beilschmidts, actually."

This earned a confused look from Frances, but they proceeded to sit down at their dining table. They mostly likely thought Gilbert was the heir to a railroad fortune. New money, of course, but First Class nonetheless.

"Tell us about the accommodations down in steerage, Mr. Beilschmidt, I hear their quite good on this ship." Elizabeta smiled.

Gilbert looked at her. "The best I've seen, Ma'am. Hardly any rats." This earned a good laugh from the others at the table.

"Mr. Beilschmidt is joining us from Third Class." Roderich explained. "He was of some assistance to my fiancée."

"It turns out that Mr. Beilschmidt is quite the fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his artwork." Feliciano told them.

"Feliciano and I differ in what we consider to be fine art..." Roderich smirked. "...Not to impede on any of your work, sir." Gilbert shook his head, saying that no offense was taken.

When the hors d'oeurves were being served, Gilbert looked at the silverware. "...Are these all for me...?" He asked Natalia.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in."

"You must know every riveter, don't you, Kiku?" Im Yong Soo asked Kiku Honda.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Honda, really." Feliciano praised him.

Kiku smiled. "Thank you, Feliciano."

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Elizabeta asked, eating some caviar.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic, and after that I'm on God's good humor." Gilbert told her.

She smiled coldly at him. "And how is it you have the means to travel?"

"I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such, but I won my ticket for Titanic in a lucky game of Poker. A very lucky hand." The last part he said while looking at Feliciano.

"All life is a game of luck." Colonel Aiden Edwards told the group.

Roderich shook his head. "A real man makes his own luck. Right, Beilschmidt?" Gilbert agreed with him.

Elizabeta continued to look at him coldly. "...And you find that sort of rootless lifestyle appealing, do you?" Natalia glared at her.

Gilbert thought for a bit. "...Well yes ma'am, I do. I've got everything I need right here with me: the air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper...I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen, or who I'm going to meet..." He said, looking at Feliciano. "...Where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under the bridge, and now here I am, on the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people." The steward filled his glass with more champagne. "I figure life's a gift and I don't intend to waste it. You never know what hand you're gonna be dealt next." He saw Roderich with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, and threw him a lighter. "...To make each day count."

Natalia looked at him. "Well said, Gilbert."

"Hear, Hear."

"To making it count." Feliciano smiled, holding up his glass of champagne.

"To making it count." Everyone else, save for Elizabeta, raised their glasses to toast.

...

Everyone was having a delightful conversation afterward, courtesy of Natalia Arloskaya. The men then proceeded to leave the table.

"Do you want to join us in the smoking room, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Colonel Aiden Edwards asked him. "You certainly don't want to stay here with the women, do you?"

Gilbert smiled, but politely declined. "I best be getting back."

"Probably for the best." Roderich told him. "I'm sure business and politics won't interest you." He gave the lighter back to Gilbert. "It was good of you to come."

After that brief conversation, Gilbert walked up to Feliciano.

"Must you go?" Feliciano asked him.

Gilbert nodded. "I have to go back to row with the other slaves." He took her hand, and discreetly handed her a note. "Goodnight, Feli." He proceeded to kiss Feliciano's hand, and left the dining area. After he left, Feliciano made sure no one was looking before opening up the note given to him. On it were two simple sentences:

_Make it count.  
Meet me at the clock._

Feliciano proceeded to leave the dining area, and went to the clock as said in the note. When he got there, he saw Gilbert and went up to meet him. Gilbert turned around, saw him, and smiled.

"So...you want to go to a _real_ party?"

* * *

_ Well that was certainly eventful, wasn't it? Gilbert and Feliciano are so adorable~_

_I'm trying to change some of the dialogue around to better match the characters' personalities, as well as to not make it word-for-word to the movie. _

_Character Legend for this chapter:  
John Jacob Astor IV - Francis Bonnefoy (France)  
Madeleine Astor - Michelle Bonnefoy (Seychelles)  
Benjamin Guggenheim - Feliks __Łukasiewic (Poland)  
Madame Aubart - Katarina (Ukraine)_

_I hope you liked it!  
_


	3. Take My Hand

_Alrighty, at this point all the quotes and what happened in the movie are all from memory. The videos I used as reference got taken down...  
But this is a good thing I think, cause it's much easier for me get the characters more...in character haha! I hope you enjoy~  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters, James Cameron's Titanic, or the RMS Titanic._

* * *

The sound of the instruments were blaring down in third class. While first and second class had their own band to play for them, many of the third class passengers knew how to many their own instruments, and often played for all of the third class to enjoy together. Feliciano was sitting at a table, watching Gilbert dance with a small child with a pink ribbon in her hair. One of the passengers was trying to ask Feliciano something, but he had a hard time understanding the passenger.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Feliciano told him, raising his voice over the music.

"I'm going to dance with him now, alright?" Gilbert told the small girl. She nodded, albeit disappointed, as Gilbert grabbed Feliciano from behind.

"W-Wait, I can't-!" Feliciano began to protest.

Gilbert chuckled. "We'll have to get a bit closer, like this." He placed his hand around Feliciano's back, and pulled him in closer. He then turned to Liechten.

"You're still my best girl, Liechten." He told her; she smiled at that.

"But I don't know the steps!" Feliciano panicked.

"It's alright, I don't either! Just unwind and dance!" The moment the music began to play, Gilbert and Feliciano began to dance. It was very uncoordinated at first, but they soon got the hang of moving their feet in synch with the music. Gilbert directed Feliciano to the center of the stage, where he began to tap his shoes on the ground. Feliciano smirked, and did the same, following Gilbert's every step. Antonio and the girl he was dancing with, some girl with short blonde hair wearing a headband, joined them on the stage as they began to dance around each other. It was in this moment that Feliciano realized that he had never been this happy when he was with members of first class.

After dancing, Lovino and Antonio were arm wrestling, very competitively, Feliciano pointed out. Gilbert got some drinks for the guys, and handed one to Feliciano. He began to drink the whole glass within seconds, causing Gilbert to stare at him in awe.

Feliciano turned to him. "What? You think someone in first class can't drink?" He began to laugh, until someone bumped into Gilbert, causing his drink to spill all over Feliciano.

Gilbert pushed the drunk guy aside, then turning his attention back to Feliciano. "Are you alright?"

Feliciano was laughing. "Yes, I am! Ve~ I've never had this much fun before~!" He quickly put his hand over his mouth, all embarrassed.

"Umm, what was that?" Gilbert smiled at him. "That small noise you made?"

Feliciano smiled back. "This is how I used to talk as a child! Ve~ I was forced to take speech classes to make me sound more...aristocratic! I haven't spoken like this in a long time!"

"Haha, it sounds really cute, Feli!" Gilbert put an arm around Feliciano's shoulder, while Feliciano was laughing like he had never laughed before. And it was a genuine laugh, not a forced one to make his mother and fiancée happy.

Little did they know that someone was spying on them from the staircase...

...

On the first class promenade deck, Roderich and Feliciano were silently drinking tea at a small but elegant table. Feliciano was occupied with mixing some sugar in his tea, when Roderich began talking to him.

"Where were you, last night?"

Feliciano was unfazed by the suspicious tone in his fiancée's voice. "It is of no concern to you, I may go wherever I please."

"...Ludwig reported to me saying that he saw you down in third class...with Mr. Beilschmidt. What were you doing?" Roderich asked, with more venom in his voice.

"I see you had your lackey spy on me again? Charming." Feliciano took a sip of his tea.

Roderich stood up. "Don't toy with me, Feliciano."

Feliciano looked up at him. "I am not someone whom you may boss around as you please, and telling them what to do. I am your _fiancée_!"

"...My fiancée? My _fiancée_!" He stood close to Feliciano. "Yes you are, and you will _honor_ me." He forcibly pushed the table, causing it to crash on the ground. "You will honor me the way someone should honor their husband." And with that, he walked away, leaving a stunned Feliciano and maid behind. The maid rushed to Feliciano's side.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, we had an accident!" Feliciano shrieked, frantically trying to clean up the mess.

"It's alright, sir!" The maid tried to reassure her, which caused Feliciano to come back to his senses. He was still panicked, and began crying in his hands while the maid began cleaning.

...

The maid was helping Feliciano put on his suit, while Feliciano stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror. Elizabeta walked into the room.

"Tea, please." She stated calmly. The maid left the room to fulfill the request, and Elizabeta took over her previous job.

"You are not to see that boy again." She told him, buttoning up his coat. "Feliciano, I forbid it."

"Oh stop it, Mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed." Feliciano scoffed. Elizabeta put her hands on his shoulders, her grip tightening, causing Feliciano to wince in pain.

"This is not a game! You know the money is gone, right?" Elizabeta yelled. "You're father has left us nothing but bad debts hidden under a good name!" She looked her son in the eyes. "With this marriage, our money and social status will be secured."

Feliciano glared at her. "Of course I know, Mother. You remind me every day. But that doesn't mean that you have to involve me in your problems by forcing me to marry someone."

"How can you be so selfish? !"

"_I'm_ being selfish?" Feliciano looked at Elizabeta as if he couldn't believe what she was saying.

Elizabeta sighed. "This is for the good of the family. Do you _want_ to see me work as a seamstress?" She put her hand over her mouth, on the verge of tears.

Feliciano frowned. "...This isn't fair."

Elizabeta smiled sadly. "Nothing in life is fair, Feliciano." She hugged him, then walked out of the room.

...

Gilbert proceeded down the grand staircase. He ran into Mr. Honda making his daily rounds of checking to see if the ship was secure, exchanged a quick hello, and made it to the room where all the first class passengers were having Mass. He got up to the door, only to be stopped by two staff members.

"I'm sorry, but third class isn't allowed down here. Please go back to your side of the ship." One of the staff members told him.

"I'm just here to see someone." Gilbert said, trying to get in. Ludwig noticed him from inside the room and opened the door. He glared at Gilbert.

"Mr. Vargas and Mr. Edelstein appreciate all that you have done for them, and hope that this would suffice." He handed Gilbert a twenty dollar bill, who merely declined the offer.

"I don't want your money, I just want to see Feliciano." He said again, trying to see if he could spot Feliciano from the door.

Ludwig handed the money to the staff member. "Make sure he doesn't get in." And walked back inside. The staff member forcibly dragged Gilbert away, with Gilbert yelling in vain for Feliciano.

...

Feliciano, Elizabeta, and Roderich were taking a stroll along the deck with Mr. Honda. Mr. Honda was explaining to them the many parts and accommodations on the ship. Feliciano's eyes wandered towards the lifeboats along the deck.

"Forgive me for asking, Mr. Honda, but to me it seems like there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board the ship." Feliciano told Mr. Honda.

Mr. Honda smiled sadly. "About half, actually. You don't miss a thing, do you Feliciano?"

Feliciano wasn't sure if he should smile or not at this comment. Mr. Honda continued.

"There are enough lifeboats for only half the people on board this ship. Of course, I had voiced my thoughts to have enough lifeboats for everyone, but..._some_ thought that the ship would be too cluttered." Mr. Honda frowned. "So I was overruled."

Roderich smirked. "I don't even see why you would need _any_ lifeboats on an unsinkable ship." He banged his walking stick against one of the boats.

As Feliciano began looking around at the boats, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the gym area. Feliciano almost screamed until he realized who it was.

"Gilbert!"

"Shhh..." Gilbert said, looking around. "I wanted to see you."

Feliciano looked down. "I...I can't be with you. I can't be seen with you. You and I...we come from different worlds...you know this!"

Gilbert put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Look at me, Feli." And Feliciano did. "I don't care if we come from different worlds. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. Please..." He gently caressed Feliciano's cheek. "Won't you come with me?"

Feliciano blushed slightly, but his eyes were full of sorrow. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I...I can't..." He pushed Gilbert back and ran out of the room, leaving Gilbert behind.

...

Gilbert looked outward from the bow of the ship, a cigarette in his mouth. He gazed at the sun setting on the horizon, when he heard footsteps behind him. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he turning around, and was shocked to see Feliciano standing behind him with a smile on his face.

"I change my mind..." Feliciano stated. "I want to go with you."

Smiling, Gilbert reached out to Feliciano. "Take my hand."

Feliciano took Gilbert's hand, and was guided to the edge of the railing of the bow.

"Close your eyes..." Gilbert whispered in Feliciano's ear. When he did, Gilbert carefully hoisted him up a little, spreading out his arms, and then putting his own hands on Feliciano's waist.

"Open them."

Feliciano opened his eyes, and was immediately blown away by the sight. It looked as if he was no longer on a ship, but rather soaring through the air like a bird. Finally...he finally felt free from the chains that had been holding him down.

"I'm flying!" Feliciano grinned. He slowly lowered his arms and put his hands over Gilbert's. Gilbert looked at Feliciano with a smile on his face. When Feliciano turned to looked at Gilbert, his smile disappeared. They stared into each other's eyes, almost like they were in a trance. They slowly brought their faces together, until finally, their lips met. They passionately kissed, still standing at the bow of the ship.

...

Feliciano led Gilbert back to his room. Gilbert began looking around.

"Wow, so this is how first class lives. Classy." He said as he looked at all the decorative ornaments. Feliciano chuckled, while fiddling with the safe in the walk-in closet.

"Roderich always insists on lugging this giant thing around..." Feliciano finally got the safe open, pulling out a square shaped, flat black jewelry box. When he opened it to show Gilbert what was inside, Gilbert whistled.

"Wow, that's some diamond." He said, picking up blue diamond Roderich gave Feliciano.

"It's called _The Heart of the Ocean_." Feliciano looked over Gilbert's shoulder. "Gilbert, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this necklace."

Gilbert smiled, still looking at the necklace. "No problem."

Feliciano paused for a moment. "...Wearing _only _this necklace."

Gilbert looked at Feliciano, still comprehending what he had just said.

...

While Feliciano was getting ready in a separate room, Gilbert was reorganizing the living room. He moved the couch towards the middle, and set up the pillows in a different position, carefully thinking of how to make the scene. Feliciano walked out of the room in nothing but a robe and a small purse.

Feliciano opened up the purse and pulled out a dime. "Ten cents, correct? I don't want to be disappointed." He smirked, giving Gilbert the dime. Feliciano then proceeded to remove the robe, revealing every inch of his body to a stunned Gilbert.

"Uh...lie down on the bed-" Gilbert stuttered before realizing what he just said. "-couch."

Feliciano chuckled before lying on the couch, putting an arm over his head. Gilbert helped him get into a perfect position, and then sat back down. He took out his charcoal and sketchbook, and after sharpening up the charcoal, he began to draw.

Gilbert was halfway done with the drawing, and only had the bottom half of Feliciano's body to go.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Artiste." Feliciano joked, seeing Gilbert's cheeks turn pink. "I don't think Monet ever blushed while doing artwork."

Gilbert looked up from his work. "Monet paints _landscapes_." Before going back to sketching.

...

"And here you go." Gilbert smiled, handing Feliciano the drawing.

"Thank you." Feliciano proceeded to write something on the back of the drawing, before locking it in the safe, along with the diamond.

They then heard footsteps just outside the door, surprising both of them.

"Hurry, this way!" Feliciano whispered to Gilbert. They fled out the back door.

"Mr. Vargas?" Ludwig walked into the room, and immediately grew suspicious. He looked into each of the rooms, before exiting out the back door himself. When he turned the corner, he spotted Gilbert and Feliciano and began to run after them.

Feliciano and Gilbert turned around and spotted Ludwig. "Run!" Feliciano and Gilbert began running towards the elevators, stopping one of them from going up. "Down, hurry!"

The frightened steward complied and took the elevator down, just before Ludwig got to them.

Once the elevator landed, Feliciano and Gilbert got out and ran out a door.

"This guy is like a cop!" Gilbert said, laughing.

"I think he was!" Feliciano laughed as well, almost out of breath.

Ludwig ran down the stairs and spotted them from the window on the door.

"Uh oh, come on!" Gilbert and Feliciano began running towards the end of the hallway, before coming up to a door. They immediately closed the door behind them, before Ludwig could catch them.

The room they were now in was extremely loud, which caused them to cover their ears with their hands.

"Now what?" Feliciano tried to yell over the noise.

"What?" Gilbert repeated back.

After following the passage way and down a ladder, they realized that they ended up in the boiler room.

"Hey, you two aren't supposed to be down here, it's dangerous!" A crew member yelled at them.

"You guys are doing fine, keep up the good work!" Gilbert yelled, before he a Feliciano ran through the workers (all of which looked at them in shock) and out of the boiler room, ending up in the storage deck, the lowest deck on the ship. After wandering around, they came across a Model-T automobile.

Feliciano cleared his throat, prompting Gilbert to open the passenger door for him.

"After you, sir."

"Why thank you." Feliciano got in the back of the car, while Gilbert got in the front. He honked the horn twice while laughing. Feliciano chuckled as well, before pulling Gilbert over the seats and into the back with him.

Gilbert and Feliciano cuddled with each other before kissing passionately. Feliciano then slowly grabbed hold of Gilbert's hand, and gently kissed each of his fingers. Gilbert stared at him.

"Are you sure...?" Gilbert began, but Feliciano cut him off.

"I want you to take me, Gilbert..." Feliciano stated while looking into Gilbert's eyes, and placing Gilbert's hand on top of his beating heart. Gilbert smiled at him, before kissing Feliciano again, and Feliciano slowly leaned back so that his back was parallel to the bottom of the seat. Gilbert gently crawled on top of Feliciano's body, still kissing him. But while they were probably the happiest they have ever felt on this journey, neither of them could have imagined the impending doom that would soon happen, that would not only affect them, but everyone on the ship. The worst had yet to come...

* * *

_Welp, I think we ALL know what's going to happen next..._

_Character Legend for this chapter:  
1. Cora - Liechten (Liechtenstein)  
2. Girl dancing with Antonio - Bel (Belgium)_

_Not a lot of new characters in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one~_

_Now for some facts:  
1. On the actual ship, Mass was about the only time where first, second, AND third class passengers were together in the same room. The ship only had one room as the church, so all three classes attended Mass together. _

_2. Even though there were only enough lifeboats on board the ship for roughly half the passengers on board, in reality, the RMS Titanic actually had MORE lifeboats than what the laws required at the time (back then, the Board of Trade only required a ship of that size to have enough lifeboats on board for 1,060 people; Titanic had twenty lifeboats on board, capable of carrying 1,178 people). After the sinking of the Titanic, laws were changed so that it was required to have enough lifeboats for everyone on board, regardless of the size of ship._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
